Duplicate London Tipton
London Leah Tipton (played by Brenda Song) is a fictional character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of the Tipton Hotel chain and the S.S. Tipton. Her name is a parody of the real-life hotel heiress Paris Hilton. If you want to see London's Images, go to this gallery. Biography 1990s-2000s London Tipton was born in early 1990s, her father is Wilfred Tipton and an unnamed mother. Since she was a young child, London always wore designer clothing and had a lot of interest in designer clothing (as mentioned in That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana). She had a tough childhood, because her father was always away on buisness and constantly marrying differant women (such as Brandi Tipton). When she was a little child, her father did not attend any of London's plays in her childhood years because he was supposedly very busy. Since London told Maddie in Lip Synchin' in the Rain that her father did not bother attending any of her school performances (as Itsy Bitsy Spider). When she was growing, she starts to cover the emptiness her father created, when she discovers shopping, as Maddie discovers in Kisses & Basketball, she buy's things she doesn't need only to cover the emptiness in her heart. On the other hand of her wealth, she was miserable, because her father never appeared when she needed him such as when the Tipton family loose all of their money in the episode, Poor Little Rich Girl and when it was the father-daughter dance at London's school in the episode, The Prince & The Plunger. 2000s-2010s At the age of 15, she met Maddie Fitzpatrick, who eventually became her best friend. London enrolls at Maddie's Catholic school, Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow after her father tried to attend parents night at Londons old school and they never heard of her. Later on, London was expelled because she did not attend her classes. When her father hears about her expulsion, he sends her to the Seven Seas High, a high school program at the S.S. Tipton, because in a ship, she will not be able escape to another place (except by helicopter or submarine). Description (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) ]] London is a parody of the American socialite Paris Hilton. Although you never see Mr. Tipton (usually never more than an arm behind his security force, which stands on all sides), he is frequently mentioned. London is a stereotypical air headed heiress, and leads a fabulous wild girl life as the heiress of the Tipton corperation. Her best friend is Maddie Fitzpatrick who she often critisizes about her choices in fashion and has to bribe to do things with. She is a spoiled, and full of herself, she has her own private suite at the Boston Tipton, complete with a closet big enough to need a map, a kitchen and a talking mirror in every room who tell her how beautiful she is. Since Hotel Hangout, London starts to a close relationship with Maddie Fitzpatrick as her best friend, this relationship starts when Maddie helps London with her Maths Problems, and London helps Maddie in her Love Problems. In the next several episodes she was talking to Maddie as a friend. Maddie one of Londons only real friend. In A Prom Story, London starts develops a close relationship with a new girl, Mary-Margaret (Monique Coleman), but Mary only befriends London because she wants to book a hall at the Tipton for her school's Prom Dance, also for her money. In Forever Plaid, Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens), who was a fan of London's celebrity status, she appeared in several episodes of the first season; Corrie and London also developed a close friendship. Since Maddie goes to the Antartic, Nia starts to be a second candy-girl, Nia and London develop a close relationship, but she only befriended London for her money and celebrity status like Mary-Margaret, and by befriending I mean takes advantage of Londons naivity and manipulates her into doing whatever she wants. Also she has several other friends, such as Chelsea Brimmer and Tiffany who appears in Miniature Golf. Chelsea Brimmer is London's oldest best friend, another of her appearences was in Tiptonline (as the guest of the webisode: Today's Guest: BFF Chelsea!), and also, she is one of the old directors of Yay Me! Staring London Tipton. For the final, in Flowers and Chocolate, she comes to the S.S. Tipton as a surprise to London. smartness london tipton is not smart at all. Hair London's hair is black (as Brenda Song). In Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet, Maddie says to London to cut a piece of her hair to gift to Todd St. Mark, and she remove a giant piece of her hair very fast, maybe was a wig. In Pilot Your Own Life, London has a wig in her hair, we see it when Maddie was fighting with London, also London said "Buy your own hair". Fashion She is very serious respect the Fashion, also when she was a child she won the Miss Boston Contest, and was one of the judge in The Fairest of Them All, also in Pilot Your Own Life, she was very sad because Maddie steals the only thing which London loves. Clothes In all the episodes she was wearing fashion clothes, she had a very very giant wardrobe, with many places, also with a talking mirror that tell' London shes beautiful (the miror isn't really a good judge and will tell anyone they look beautiful as long as they have Londons face, like when Estaban disguised himself with a cut out of Londons face). Her wardrobe is giant, also Maddie and London was stuck in her closet with Maddie in Lost in Translation. In Going For the Gold, London opens a Clothes Store to sell Fashion Clothes. Also in Kisses & Basketball, Maddie find the reason of London's Shopping Problem, was because London was surprising her father. In The Suite Life Goes Hollywood, she gifts all her "old clothes" to the poors (Maddie), and she buyed news in Hollywood; also in "Kisses & Basketball", she doesn't like her old clothes, also the clothes which she buyed yesterday. Singing & dancing She sings and dances too horrible, in Band in Boston, she sings horrible, and Maddie off her microphone, she was in the Lance's Band, because London is paying all the instruments which was marred with water. In Commercial Breaks also, she enter in the auditions of the Tipton's Commercial, singing Bling Is My Favourite Thing, also finally her father bind the director to London sing the Commercial, but at the final, Carey sing in it. In Lip Synchin' in the Rain, London was than horrible as in "Commercial Breaks", she sing London Tipton is Really Great!, and was "Sharpay Evans" in the theather "High School Musical", also she dance good in this chapter, but sing not, Maddie was to sing all the songs behind the scenes, meanwhile London moves her mouth. Finally London and Maddie sings Bop to the Top, and she sing very well as Maddie. Later since Tiptonline, she starts with Yay Me! Staring London Tipton, and the Music Theme is ever "London Tipton Is Really Great", and she sing it good. Wealth In all the episodes as her clothes, she shows her wealth in the Tipton, she is very rich, also in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel, London said to the thief, steal all the wealth of her Great Grandmother, in the Old Tipton, also in Boston Tea Party, another London's Ancestor was in the "Tipton Inn.", and was also rich. In Poor Little Rich Girl, the Tipton Goes Broke, and she lost all her money, and has to be with Maddie, she also discover how is a normal girl. Richness This is the evidence who said how much rich is London... Conversation 1 *'Maddie:' $250 is a lot of money. *'London:' It is? *'Maddie:' Yes, for those who have to work for a living. *'London:' I can't believe it! People have to work all day to make that little? *'Maddie:' All week. *'London:' Surprised Conversation 2 *'London:'(To Maddie) And daddy's so cheap that he'll only match a thousand dollars for every dollar i make. Conversation 3 *'London:' (To Zack, Cody, and Carey Martin) I know $6000 an hour doesnt seem like a lot of money, but believe me, it really adds up. Conversation 4 *'Zack:' Did you have any money in it? *'London:' No. Except, for the $1000 bill I carry around that every normal kid gets for allwance. Conversation 5 *'Maddie:' Can you lend me a million dollars? *'London:' Sorry, my allowance isn't due until next week. Jewelry London has many jewelry, London's favourites are commonly named "Sheryl" and "Tina", she quits all the jewelry if aren't fabulous, also she thinks the diamonds are her childs, many things all were in Super Twins. Finally, she likes all the things which bligs, in her song Bling Is My Favourite Thing Sports In Dad's Back, London was very strong in the Gym, and she helps Maddie, her train was run for shoes, carrying Mall's bags, etc. Also she know the art of the karate. In Health and Fitness, she thinks she is very thin, and start to train to be thinner. Also in Volley Dad, she performed well physically. But did not perform well in bowling, as shown in the episode, Bowling. She was also a benchwarmer on thr Tipton team. She was also a benchwarmer in Benchwarmers. Pets In many episodes her dog, Ivana appared, also, she bind her to has a date with another dog who she hates, also in Crushed,she fells in love to Scamp, Maddie's dog. Also she knows who talk with her. In Club Twin, London talks about her cat, called "Cat". Also, Ivanna and Scamp have 4 puppies, three goes to Maddie, Esteban and Moseby, and the lastest goes to London, and she called "Prince Percival Persimmon DuLoc". Family Enter her family, is her dad, and many stepmothers. Biography (The Suite Life on Deck) ]] Sets in the S.S. Tipton At the start, in The Suite Life Sets Sail, London did not know why she is going to the S.S. Tipton, but when she was alredy in the ship, Moseby told to her her father puts her in the Seven Seas High because she ever escapes of her classes. Also at the end of The Suite Life Sets Sail, she escapes of the S.S. Tipton and goes to the Parrot Island. Also, in one of her show episodes, Stupid Sea School, she said he was angry with her father only for puts her in the ship. Relationships with a Roommate As her description, she is self absorbed, and when she saw her new Indian roommate, Padma, she bring her many jewelry to go out of the ship. Later, at the final of the first episode, she said she didn't have a roommate, and Bailey enter as her roommate. Later she accepts the ship, in Broke 'N' Yo-Yo, she divided their roommate enter up and down; but when Bailey changes her part with London, London gives the down with Bailey. Also, in Maddie on Deck, London brings Bailey's bed to Maddie, and Bailey has to sleep in the floor. Education This time, Miss Tutweiller helps London with "shining stars" (a.k.a. her speech in It's All Greek To Me). But as in her old school, she did not perform well academically. She does a science project with Zack and Woody in Sea Monster Mash. The Return of the Old Characters Now, the first character who has a relationship with London was her dog, Ivana, in The Kidney of the Sea, in which London and Bailey enter in a competition with Cody as their couch, in was London said Ivana was more inteligent than Porkers (Bailey's pig), and Bailey said Porkers is more inteligent than Ivana; London give money to Cody, but finally, Cody said it was a draw. Later, London's best friend Chelsea Brimmer comes to the S.S. Tipton as a surprise in Flowers and Chocolate, Chelsea told to her in Boston all their friends thinks she is dead or was fatter. In the S.S. Tipton, London lies to her about she lives in the ship, and Bailey is her made, and Woody the butler. Woody had a crush with Chelsea, and as a rare form, London was helping him, finally, she told to Chelsea the true, and Chelsea said to she is going to said about London was abduct for aliens. Finally, Maddie returns in Maddie on Deck, but when she returns, London want to has time with Maddie, but Maddie has more time with Bailey than London. Relationships See London Tipton Relationships Gallery See Gallery:London Tipton Trivia * In many times, London make references to Japanese and Chinese Culture (a.k.a. When she learns the "Feng Shui"), this is becuase Brenda Song (London) is middle japanese. * In the first episode, Hotel Hangout, London was using her clothes of her movie, Stuck in the Surburbs. * In a interview of The Suite Life on Deck, she said: "How Ashley is older than me, she is like my older sister; and how Debby is younger, is like the mechanic of the Older and Younger Sister" * In maybe any episode, London didn't use the same clothes than in another episode, but in anothers she use the same; and example is in Benchwarmers, when she was using the same Benchwarmer Clothes which she use in Bowling Category:Characters of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Characters of The Suite Life on Deck Category:London Tipton Category:Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow Category:Teens Category:Seven Seas High